In love for eternity
by RockIt003
Summary: Apollo was always unfortunate when it came to true love, but why happens when he foresees his love being reborn? And what's it with this strange feeling Percy has that Apollo's queen-to-be is somehow related to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We get teleported to Olympus

"I wish demigods could have normal days for the rest of their lives. This is so peaceful." Annabeth readjusted her tinted sunglasses over her nose as the blinding sunlight splashed all over her gorgeous face. I kept staring at her and hoped that she didn't notice. Annabeth was more than a friend to me. She was my girlfriend, my personal philosopher, my strategist and my quest partner. We had been through so much these past couple years. Even though it was so hot outside, we could never decline a day off. This one time, we had a day off and it was attic cold outside, but we still played valley all despite that. And well, let's just say the infirmary was the most vogue place for those couple days.

"Don't you think it's kind of unusual for the sun to shine so bright at just 9:00 am in the morning? It's not even noon." Annabeth gave me her famous go-with-it-seaweed-brain look and said. "Atleast we get a day off but seriously, that's the smartest question that's ever popped up in your head." she smirked. "HEY!" I protested. She may be partially true but that's not an appropriate way to insult one's boyfriend. I mean I'm a human too, I have feelings too, you know. I pouted while she playfully punched me in the arm. "But that's why I love you so much." she leaned in kissed me.

"Ahem" something- someone coughed.

Embarrassed, we pulled away, only to see Hermes standing in front of us, with his usual postman suit and his Cadeus transformed into an iPad. He stared at us awkwardly

"Gimme a break." I groaned.

"Lord Hermes, what is it now?" Annabeth got up from the mat spread on the ground at the camp half blood beach and walked towards Hermes.

"I'm sorry kids but you two are needed on Olympus. Now."

I shot an apologetic look at Annabeth while I got a glare in return.

"What did I do?" a confused me asked.

"Oh well, you didn't really do anything, but I need someone to blame." she shrugged. I looked up at Hermes and we both mouthed. "Girls." "Okay let's go." I sighed and got up as Hermes teleported us to Olympus.

We traveled through a purple-golden void of blinding light. Now, let me tell you this, I have only teleported twice before. Therefore, I don't have much experience in this department. That's the reason why I almost threw up after crash landing outside the throne room. I got into a coughing fit. I'm guessing Annabeth doesn't have much experience either because she started coughing too. Suddenly, our pathetic coughing (and choking) was eclipsed by the sound of something crashing into a wall, followed by a yell that was truly in anger. "Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Apollo." Hermes's head hung.

A/N: Hey guys, I know this was a really short chapter but I'll try to make it longer the next time. So, what do you think? Tell me in the Reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Apollo has a girlfriend?

Chapter 2: Apollo has a girlfriend?

"what's wrong with him?" Annabeth had a questioning look on her face. "Have you ever heard of Irina?" Hermes stared at the wall from where they had heard Apollo's raging cry.

"Irina? I've heard that name somewhere." Annabeth pressed her hand on her forehead, trying to find some link to that awfully familiar name. It clicked something in my mind too.

"wasn't she some kind of princess?" I heard myself saying.

"she wasn't just any princess, she was the most beautiful of them all, even prettier than Helen of Troy herself." Hermes turned to face them and was astonished to find that it was Percy who had answered. "don't say a word." Percy said to both, Annabeth and Hermes, as they tried to suppress their laughter.

"Moving on, Irina attracted a lot of attention to herself, even Apollo's. Her father made his best efforts to keep his daughter safe from him. He thought Apollo would treat his daughter the similar way he treated the rest of the women he had affairs with." Hermes continued.

"Makes sense to me." Annabeth said.

"But Apollo was truly in love with her. He secretly started seeing her. Irina too, reciprocated the love back. It was perfect. Zeus and Hera both agreed to them being together. One night, the two low birds decided to run away. Their plan was to get married as soon as They reached Olympus. That's the reason when ever you see an ancient painting of her, she's in a wedding dress." Hermes smiled and then continued. "I was the one who was helping them. But the story took a twist and the King found out. Before I could reach there, a lot of grotesque events took place. The king saw Irina and Apollo together." Annabeth and Percy shared a worried glance. "to save the kingdom's fate, he killed his own daughter. If you think this situation is bad, I would say that was worst." he sighed.

"so, was Irina a demigod or a mortal?" Annabeth interrogated.

"Ohh, she was a demigod. Daughter of Athena." he smiled at Annabeth, who had a surprised look on her face. He took out his iPhone and tapped something onto it and held it in front of us. It was a picture of a girl, probably in her late teen years. She had a on a white wedding dress with her dark brown hair pulled into a loose fishtail that suspended over her shoulder and ended near her waist. Her jewelry was too simply for a princess , with just a single diamond necklace and a silver chain and studs as earrings. She had dark grey-ish eyes that were not that similar to that of Annabeth's. In a nutshell, she was drop dead gorgeous.

Another anger filled cry bought them back to reality.

"we better get going before he destroys the entire Olympus." Hermes hurried before them.

As they entered the throne room, they saw Zeus, poseidon and Artemis trying to calm down Apollo, who had already demolished his own and Athena's throne. Apollo didn't look so good. He had sweat dripping down his face and his blonde was in a ruffled mess. He looked rather older. Somewhere in his mid- thirties. The cheerful and mirthful, cool dude Apollo was long gone, only to be replaced by this raged immortal.

"Thank goodness, what took you so long?" Artemis came running towards them. Surprisingly, she had too, changed her form into a twenty year old goddess. She gave Hermes a care-to-explain look to which he replied by throwing his hands in surrender and saying "I had to explain the entire background."

"but we still don't know why are we here? And what has that story have to do with him acting like lunatic."

I asked, confused."

"Irina's back." Artemis replied and turned to face her brother, who had somehow calmed down due to Zeus's numerous efforts.

"what do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Back. Reborn. Brought back to the world. As the daughter of Poseidon."

A/N: hope you liked it:) I would love to hear your reviews:) xox

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
